Different groups, One Band
by cutegurl401
Summary: About the gang making a band when their different groups are no longer there. They might go to Hawaii to compete with singers and bands. Some Taiora and Miamato and Takira
1. Chapter 1

**Different Group, One Band**

**Charters****Groups**

Joe-19 Heath

Taichi-18 Soccer

Sora-18 Tennis

Yamato-18 Teen Wolves

Mimi-17 Cheerleader

Izzy-17 Computer

Takaru-15 Basketball

Hikari-15 Photographer

**Chapter One**

**Sora POV**

Waking up in the morning is always the same, it hard. You have to get up early to get ready for school. "At least I have something to look forward to," said autum hair girl named Sora. She was talking about eating with her friends and a meeting in tennis. She got up put on a Red tang top with black jeans.

When She went down stairs for breakfast, her phone rang.

_Ser o parecer quien te imaginas No me puede hacer la dueña de tu vida Si no me miras, baby…_

"Hello" I said

"Hi Sor, its Mimi"

"Hi Mimi, what going on"

"Oh nothing just that the someone from the gang said if we can all walk to school together because we don't hang out anymore."

"Sure that fine with me"

"Ok, see you" said Mimi

_"Wow, who ask for the gang to walk to school together?"_ said Sora in her mind. "We I better meet them in the Park"

**Mimi POV**

Waking up to find everything in your room pink is scary. For Mimi is noraml. Mimi got up, and put on a pink spaghetti starp with white letters that say _'Cute princess waiting 4 the right guy, and it not u!_' with a pink skrit. After changing her phone rang.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustratedLife's like this youand You fall and you crawl and you breakand you take what you get and you turn it intohonestypromise me I'm never gonna find you fake itno no no..._  
"Hello" ask Mimi

"Hi Mimi, its Yamato"

"Hi Yamato, what you want"

"Well Taichi call me to tell you that Izzy called him, to tell him that Joe called to ask if the gang can walk to school together." Yamato sighed

"What?" Mimi said

"Ok, lets start in the beginng, Joe called Izzy, Izzy called Taichi, Taichi called me, I'm talking to you, you call Sora to ask if we can all walk to scholl togther. We all said yes. Even Takaru and Hikari."

"Oh I think I got it now" said Mimi.

"Ok, go call Sora, then call me, so I can call Taichi, and Taichi can call Izzy, and then finaly Izzy can call Joe to find the answers."

"Ok, sure" said Mimi confused.

"Bye"

"Bye"

_" I got to talk to Sora_" I thought in my mind. I dial Sora's number.

"Hello"

"Hi Sor"

**Yamato POV**

Waking up I put on a black shrit and jeans. Then I heared the phone ring. Takaru answered it. ( Mom was in America). He was talking to Taichi, then to his girlfriend who I call sister-in-law ( Taichi gets mad every time but hey it worth it) Hikari.From what he was wearing (green and yellow shrit with dark jeans) you could tell he had a date. When he got off the phone he was blushing.

"Taichi wanted to tell us to call the girls so we can all wakl to school together." said Takaru.

"Why did Taichi ask or someone else." I ask.

"Well Joe said he missing the gang, beside he is leaving this year."

"Fine I call Mimi" Yamato said. "But who were you talking to in the end because you were blushing. Did you talk to Hikari?"

"Yeah"

"What did she say?"

" To see if we are still on for the afternoon."said Takaru.

"Ok, Time to call Mimi" I said.

**Taichi POV**

Waking up by a nightmare.

_Flashback_

I was running foward Sora until she flash away. Next thing I know I'm in a car with Sora.

"Come on Tai let me drive" said Sora.

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Pretty please, I'll give you a reward of you let me drive."

"What kind of reward?" I ask.

"How about a long passion kiss" Sora said.

"All right, the kiss first"

Sora kiss Taichi with passion and took the kiss out of his hand. When she climb to the front, out of nowhere a car hit Taichi brand new car in the side.

"No!, Sora wake up" cried Taichi

Sora did not move or saide nothing, next thing Taichi knew Sora die. He look at the drive with rage, it was blurry but he saw who killed Sora. He was suripsed because the person who killed Sora and who Taichi wanted to kill was himself.

_End of Dream_

Sweating he decide to get dress he look at his alarm it was 5:30 am, a long time from school. Putting anything he could find, Taichi put on a blue and yellow shirt, with brown short.

After talking to Hikari about her date with Takaru in the afternoon. He answered his phone.

"Whats up" said Taichi

"Hi, its Izzy"

"Oh, whats up"

"Joe called me to ask if the gang wanted to walk to school toghther, he said he had a surpise, said it was very important."

"Sure I'll call them" I answerd back.

"Good, well see you later" Izzy said.

Well what do u guys think rember this is my first story. I have the next chapers but wont but it on untill i get reviews so start reviewing.


	2. joe's surprise

Hey guys sorry for the waiting but i had no internet for along time, but I got it back and I wrote some more. Oh and thank you Dark Shining Light for your rewiew ,and your stories are great. So here it is chapter 2 of diffenrent group one band ...

**Chapter 2**

**Joe Surpise**

As Taichi came to the Park he saw Izzy standing there. Hikari was behind Taichi trying to catch her breath from running all the way from her house to the Park. Taichi, Izzy, and Hikari waited for the rest of the gang to show up, Yamato and Takaru came walking toward them. Few minutes later Mimi and Sora came. They were all waitng for one person that ask them to come here. Joe. While waitng they talk about any thing they could think of.

"Were is he, we're going to be late." said Mimi while looking at her watch wanted to get out of the Park.

" I don't know he said he'll be here at 7:00" answerd Izzy.

As they talk about meeting on saturday to go to the beach Joe came running toward them with big heavy breath.

" Sorry I was late but I need to get something." said Joe heavily.

" Yeah... so whats the surpise Joe" ask Taichi ask wondering what it could be.

" Surpise no one said anything about a surpise to Sora or me" Mimi said kind of mad for not telling her some things important.

" Whatever, now you know okay" said Taichi kind of a whatevet tone.

"SO..."everyone ask exicement in their face waiting for the surpise.

"Can we get on with it" said Takaru and Hikari in a hurry.

" Well I just got 8 tickets to go to Hawaii" Joe said excited well the gang cheered " Wow.. Really great " said the girls happy." Yep and this is the best part no parents, my parnets talk it over with yours and the decied that we need a break and all" Joe said happy with the biggest smile in his face." But we need to call them sometimes."

"How long the trip?" Yamato ask

"About 2 months enought time to come back to school after vacation." Joe said exiceting, everyone except Izzy and Joe said "AAwww"

"Well that fine for me." said Izzy

"Wow this is great and I feel exited" said Mimi

" I know" said Sora and Hikari.

They all walk to school together , it the last week of school and they could not miss any days. They were all talking about the trip , mostly the girls.

Hey sorry it short but, what did you guys think hoped you like, **rewiew please**.


	3. 2 days of school left

**Hey guys sorry for this on for being late. But i got some problems with the Comp. so i had a new one for Christmas then i got to get a new Internet connection.Oh well here is the chapter 3**

**Chapter 3 : 2 days of school left**

Walking towards the lunch room, Joe was excited because in the next week the gang will be in Hawaii.

"Hey guys" said Joe

"Hey" the gang said together.

"Are you guys ready for Hawaii, were going next week" informed Joe

"For real I haven't even pack yet"exclaim Mimi

"Common Sor, Hikari lets go to the mall after school" Mimi told both the girls.

"Sure, I need new outfits anyway, how about you Hikari?" said Sora

"Sure, I'll come" said Hikari.

"I'll go too, for opinions, you know" Taichi said to Sora.

"I bet you will Taichi Yagami, you perv!" said Sora.

"Como on what the harm?" ask Yamato.

"You guys are all perv, except for Izzy and Joe." Hikari told the boys. Izzy and Joe both blush.

"So.. Hikari is the date still on for tomorrow?" ask Takaru

"Yes" said Hikari

"Wait, where are you guys going tomorrow?" ask Taichi

"None of your business" Hikari told her brother.

"What yes it is!!"

**END OF THE SCHOOL DAY**

"Hi Yamato " said someone. They gang release that it was Jun. They where going to go to the mall before they heard her.

"Oh no" said Yamato 

"Come on" cried Mimi

"Let's go" everyone said. They all tried to make a run for it but Jun catch up to them.

"Hi Yamato got any plans for the summer?" she ask

"Yeah, with Mimi, Takaru, Izzy, Joe, Hikari, Taichi and Sora" said Yamato.

"Oh where are you guys going to?" she ask

"None of your business" Mimi said angrily.

"Of course its my business, I'm his number one fan" Jun said.

"Yeah right"

"Of course I am, I know everything about him"Jun told Mimi

"Sure you do" Mimi said " DO you know all his secerts, the gang knows, how about you?"

"No, but why do you care?" ask Jun with a concern face.

"Time to go Meems, remember that we're going to the mall." Sora pointed out.

"Come on Mimi" Yamato said

"Can I come?" ask Jun

"NOOOO..."everybody said.

"Fine..."

They gang went to the parking lot and went in different cars.Taichi and Sora, Mimi and Yamato, and Izzy, Joe, Takaru, and Hikari.

**IN TACHI'S CAR**

Riding towards the mall Taichi was trying to ask Sora to the dance but got keep on getting scared.

"Hey Sora" Taichi said.

"Yes Taichi" She answer.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" he ask.

"No why?" Sora ask.

"Well do you want to come with me, as a date?"Taichi ask worriedly.

"Sure" blushed Sora. She look to the window.

"Great I'll pick you up at around 6:00 p.m. tomorrow." he said to her.

It was silent until they arrived to the Mall. There Mimi and Yamato were waiting.What they did not know was that two people where following them. Their names were Jun and Davis Motomiya.

**yes I'm finish with ch 3 don't worry ch4 is coming soon.**

_**-cutegurl401**_


End file.
